bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Betrayal! Aizen's Secret Maneuvers
Betrayal! Aizen's Secret Maneuvers is the two-hundred eleventh episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen reveals himself as a traitor. Summary Two Shinigami are on patrol when they notice Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, who thanks them for their effort. Kyōraku tells them that he is having trouble sleeping and turns around, noticing Aizen. Kyōraku nods, commenting that he was just being paranoid. The two Shinigami become confused, but Kyōraku quickly covers up by saying that Aizen must be having trouble sleeping as well, and tells both of them to go to bed soon. Kyōraku returns to the Eighth Division and notices Nanao Ise. He greets her and remembers that it is the first day of the month. Nanao tells him that he was hoping she could read with Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru again this month, but is told that she is away on a mission. However, he assures her that Lisa will come back very soon. In the forests of Rukongai, an injured Lisa falls to the ground. Captain Kensei Muguruma attacks her from above but is stopped by Rose, who says Kensei would never do such a thing. Lisa gets up, exhausted, as Captain Shinji Hirako asks if she’s okay. She insists that she is but is told that they cannot keep going much longer, afterwards Lisa asks Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda if he can do anything. Hachi says that he can, but he’ll have to use high level Kidō, noting that Kensei broke his Sajō Sabaku. Love decides to go himself and charges at Kensei while Rose fires Sōkatsui at him, allowing Love to land an attack. However, the attack dealt little damage and Kensei punches Love and Lisa. Both divert him and Hacchi uses Kin to bind him. After a few moments, Shinji asks Hachi if there is any way to revert the Hollowfied captain and lieutenant back to normal, but Hachi explains that he can't fix him if he doesn't know the problem. Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki begins to cough and Shinji tells him that he should heal Hiyori first. Hiyori weakly tells him to let go of her and vomits out a white liquid. Shinji is suddenly cut across the chest by Hiyori, who now has a Hollow mask formed on her face, roars loudly as Shinji falls. As the others rush towards Hiyori, they are shrouded in darkness. Everyone, but Shinji is cut down and the light returns. Shinji recognizes the attacker, Kaname Tōsen, and asks him why he betrayed Kensei. A different voice speaks up, claiming that Tōsen did not betray him, as Shinji turns around to see Aizen, with Gin Ichimaru walking behind him. Aizen says that Tōsen is in fact quite loyal, stating that he has followed his every order. Shinji says that he knew Aizen had started the incident, stating that he knew Aizen wasn’t a person he could trust. Therefore, he chose him to be his lieutenant so he could monitor his actions. Aizen says that Shinji’s mistrust in him was actually quite helpful. Because of that, he never realized that he wasn’t the one walking behind him the past month, explaining to Shinji that his Zanpakutō has the ability to completely control the five senses of another. If Shinji had gotten to know him better, he would have noticed the differences and realized there was an imposter. Aizen continues saying that Shinji’s reason for making him his lieutenant was not what he thinks, as anyone is allowed to reject the offer to become lieutenant, and says that he accepted the offer because Shinji's nature created the perfect place for Aizen to put his plans to work. Aizen begins to taunt and provoke Shinji, claiming that all the others are injured because of him. Hirako quickly loses his patience and tries to attack the lieutenant, only to have a Hollow mask begin to form on his face. He turns around, and sees that the others have begun to become Hollows as well. As Shinji wails in pain, Hiyori tries to resist the Hollowfication, but is cut down by Tōsen. Shinji immediately attacks him, telling Tōsen that he will not let their plans succeed. Aizen is impressed, as Shinji is still in control of his body. Shinji remembers that Aizen stated that Hollowfication will progress faster if the victim is agitated, and tries to remain calm. He continues to fight Tōsen, both of them parrying the other's attacks, as Aizen watches. Shinji manages to push Tōsen back, while Gin tells Aizen that it seems Shinji is resisting the Hollowfication. However, Shinji starts shaking and notes that it seems he is fighting in the body of another. Tōsen rapidly charges at Shinji, attempting to slash him. While fighting, they cause a huge explosion on the ground. As the smoke clears, Shinji pants, now with an injury on his left shoulder, while Tōsen emerges from the rubble and apologizes to Aizen. He promises to kill him quickly. The lieutenant says it’s fine, since he had already anticipated this. Aizen looks at the various Hollowfying Shinigami and says that the duration of the Hollowfication process varies from person to person. Shinji, once again angered by Aizen’s words, vomits a white liquid and resumes Hollowfication. Aizen tells Shinji that he has been amusing to watch, but his purpose has already been fulfilled, so he draws his Zanpakutō. He says farewell to his captain and says that he was a wonderful test subject. Shinji curses at him while seeing his comrades Hollowfying. Before Aizen gets the chance to kill him, Captain Kisuke Urahara appears from behind and slashes the lieutenant's badge off his arm. Aizen turns around and sees him with Captain Tessai Tsukabishi. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary Rukia Kuchiki notes that she and Ichigo Kurosaki sometimes provide a place for Shinigami who come to the Human World while illustrating one such occurrence with the Shinigami Men's Association. As he climbs through the window of Ichigo's room, Shūhei Hisagi apologizes for being late and joins Tetsuzaemon Iba and Izuru Kira sitting around a box as the former notes they were just about to start before attempting to begin the meeting. When Ichigo, who is sitting at his desk, turns around and asks why they are meeting here, all three Shinigami begin crying as Iba proclaims that they are not allowed to meet in any hall in Soul Society, prompting an embarrassed Ichigo to ask them to go home. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shunsui Kyōraku #Sōsuke Aizen #Nanao Ise #Lisa Yadōmaru #Kensei Muguruma #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Shinji Hirako #Hiyori Sarugaki #Hachigen Ushōda #Love Aikawa #Kaname Tōsen #Gin Ichimaru #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * * (flashback) * Techniques used: * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes